Gaming devices are well known in the art and a large variety of gaming devices have been developed. In general, gaming devices allow users, or players, to play a game. In many casino-type gaming devices, the outcome of the game depends, at least in part, on a randomly generated event. For example, a gaming device may use a random number generator to generate a random or pseudo-random number (hereinafter collectively referred to as “random number”). The random number may be used to determine a game outcome. For example, the random number can be compared to a pre-defined table to determine a corresponding outcome of the event. If the random number falls within a certain range of numbers on the table, the player may win the corresponding prize. The table may also contain display information that allows the gaming device to generate a display that corresponds to the outcome of the game. The gaming device may present the outcome of the game on a large variety of display devices, such as mechanical spinning reels, spinning wheels, or video screens.
Some gaming devices award bonus prizes in addition to prizes that are awarded in a primary game. A bonus prize is generally defined as a prize in addition to the prize obtained from the primary game and is awarded to the player when a pre-defined event occurs. An example of a bonus game can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,932 to Adams. Adams discloses a primary game having three spinning game reels and a bonus game having a bonus display with one spinning wheel. The spinning wheel is divided into multiple sections, and each section has a symbol representing a prize. When pre-determined indicia are displayed on the spinning game reels of the primary game, the wheel of the bonus display spins and stops. The bonus prize is displayed as the symbol on the wheel being pointed to by a pointer. The bonus prize is awarded in addition to any prizes awarded in the primary game.
Another bonus game is disclosed in Baerlocher et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,863). Baerlocher et al. discloses a slot machine with a bonus award display. The bonus award display has a bonus wheel and a mechanical, movable pointer.
One of the problems associated with the devices disclosed in these references is that the outcome of the bonus game is communicated to the player almost immediately. When a bonus game is triggered, a bonus award is selected, displayed, and awarded to the player. The player can see what the outcome of the game is immediately after the pointers have stopped moving. What has long been needed is a device that utilizes intermediate steps between the occurrence of the bonus event and the awarding of the bonus prize to add an additional element of anticipation and excitement for the players. It is further desired that the intermediate steps involve an eye-catching display and player participation. Another problem associated with Adams and Baerlocher et al. is that they utilize a plain combination of wheel and pointer. The Applicants have discovered that more can be done to existing display devices to make them more attractive and interesting to play.